Wearable electronic devices such as head or wrist-worn devices have been shown to benefit professionals with certain enterprise applications and consumers seeking to enhance their experiences in various sport activities. The wearable electronic devices may provide live data to a user with respect to their speed, cumulative distance, altitude, and other parameters during their running, cycling, skiing, and other sport activities. Typically, signals from a global navigation satellite system (GNSS) are used to support collection or generation of the live data often by post-processing the GNSS signals with internal sensors. Local radio frequency (RF) communication techniques such as Bluetooth (BT) connectivity is typically used to provide connectivity between the wearable electronic device and a nearby host device such as a smart phone and may enable additional functionality such as listening to music stored on the host device using the wearable electronic device or by enabling wireless data transfer between the wearable electronic device and the host device. In order to maintain a streamlined profile for the wearable electronic device, an integrated multi-band antenna may be used that does not function well for GNSS signal reception in some outdoor environments. While the low profile of the integrated antenna provides a desirable streamlined design, it may unduly compromise functionality in some situations.